Care to Elaborate?
by Wholocked221
Summary: Cas quite misses the Winchesters while on an extended hunting trip with a being he clearly has a history with. But his plans are derailed when he is attacked. The brothers find out - Dean is none to pleased - and come out to see him in New York. But Cas won't return with the Winchesters until he finds this demon. T FOR SAFETY (Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or any of it's characters
1. Chapter 1: You Ok?

**Author's Note: This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first Supernatural, so I hope you enjoy, think it's good, ect. I also apoligize if the characters are a bit OC. This chapter will focus more on Cas, whereas the next one will be Dean's, probably alternating beyond that. Any ideas you'd like to see happen continuing in the story, let me know, and they will deffinatly be considered. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. IF I DID, WOULD I BE HERE? XD**

_"Where the hell are you, man?"_ Dean Winchester's voice crackled through Cas' cellphone. Castiel was on his fifth cellphone since he... became human. He kept breaking them. Or losing them. Or pitching them out of 5th story windows.

Dean's voice didn't sound to mad.

Just a bit.

"At a hospital." Cas' voice was rough.

_"You ok?"_

"No."

A silence followed as if the man on the other end was waiting for the one in the hospital bed to continue. The silence stretched to a full 30 seconds before Dean spoke again.

_"Care to elaborate?"_

Castiel gave no sign that he was going to answer. It had been months since he'd seen the brothers, and he actually quite missed them. He didn't respond. He felt like crap, like he'd been run over by a truck, which then proceeded to back up and run over him again. Which had, in reality, actually happened. At least once. He'd just been out, walking - ok, running - for 'no reason', when he'd gotten hit by a truck. He had been crossing the street when the big truck had slammed into him, no warning or anything. The driver who to the best of Cas' knowledge had been drunk, a demon, or some other supernatural being had blown the stoplight, crashing into the crossing fallen angel. He'd been in a coma for a month and 2 weeks, and had apparently died twice. He had a quite extensive list of injuries, even though he healed a bit faster then normal humans. Broken right arm, broken left leg, snapped ribs, internal damage, blah blah blah. He wasn't honestly listening.

_"Son of a - Cas, just give your phone to whoever is in the room with you."_

Cas dropped the phone onto the bedside table with his left arm. A nurse was in the room with him. The woman looked up when he put his phone down. He jerked his head toward it. The woman curiously picked up Cas' cell. He couldn't hear Dean's side of the conversation, but he guessed at it while he listened.

"Hello?"

This is Margaret Jones. Are you by any chance Dean Winchester, Castiel Winchester's husband?"

Yes, that's what he told us is name was. And he told us that he had no other family except his husband and his brother-in-law."

Spring Valley Hospital."

Yes, New York."

He was hit by a drunk driver."

He was in a coma for a month and two weeks."

At that point, Castiel assumed Dean inquired what was wrong with him because the nurse began listing off whatever was wrong with him - things he'd heard and ignored before. He zoned out of the conversation, turning his head to watch the awful show playing on the TV in his room.

A few minutes later when the show had blessedly turned to commercials, the nurse put Castiel's phone down on the table beside his bed. "Mr. Winchester?" Castiel directed his eyes away from the commercials to the nurse's face. "Mr. Winchester, your husband asked me to tell you that he said 'You son of a bitch Castiel. I'll be there tomorrow.' "

Castiel smiled.

It took Cas a while to get to sleep that night. He still wasn't quite used to sleeping after an eternity almost of never needing to. He dreamed, strangely enough, of the day he'd woken up from his coma. It wasn't exactly the same. The colours were sharper than normal. Every detail seemed enhanced.

_Castiel's eyes flickered open. The first thing he realized was that he was in a hospital. He immediately decided that from the ceiling of the room, and the steady beeping coming from beside him. He'd woken up because someone had said something... about pie._

_"Sir?"_

_Cas turned his head. A nurse wearing a blue outfit was standing right beside his bed._

_"Sir, you were hit by a truck about a month ago. You've been a coma."_

_Castiel flickered back to his last memory. He'd been chasing a supernatural being through New York. He sprinted across the street, getting close to finally capturing it. He knew this particular creature. It was a demon he'd been hunting by himself for over a month. They did have a bit of a history. He was so close to finally killing it. He ran across the street. The light was red. Even if it hadn't been, he'd still have done it. Something huge and heavy slammed into him and before he even could figure out what it was, he was unconscious._

_"Sir, I need to ask you a few questions. We hadn't found any identification on your person when you were brought to the hospital except this cellphone. You had no contacts, messages, or recent calls. Sir, could you tell me your name?"_

_"Cas- Castiel," he mumbled. His voice was rough and unused and didn't sound like he normally spoke._

_"Last name, sir?"_

_"Winchester." He didn't know what made him say it. It was the first name that came into his mind. Normally when he needed an alias he went with Novak._

_"Mr. Winchester, do you have any family members? Parents, siblings?"_

_Cas gently shook his head. That wasn't technically true, but he was fairly sure they didn't want to hear God and a couple Angels._

_"Spouse?" _

_He didn't know what made him do it - even looking back on it he had no idea why he'd done that. He'd just... done it. He'd done it impulsively, as if his brain decided to make this huge decision without him. He nodded._

_"Oh? Name?"_

_"Dean."_

_Whatever the nurse expected to hear, a male name wasn't it._

_"Dean Winchester."_

_He didn't realize he'd said one of his two best friends' names until after he'd said it and it was too late to retract it._

_He'd just said he was married to his best friend._

_Castiel mentally beat himself up for making that quick decision. Sam... Sam would laugh. And Dean? He really didn't know what Dean would say. Probably beat him up about it. Between him and Sam, he would never live this down._

_"Age?"_

_How old was he? He was sure they wouldn't want his real age. He wasn't even sure he remembered it. What would he tell them? This lie wasn't as easy as his first two._

_"Mr. Winchester? Age?"_

_"35," he said convincingly. It was a believable lie._

_None of the rest of the interview stuck in Castiel's mind. He listened, but none of it was as important as the first two lies - his name being Castiel Winchester, and being married to Dean._

_Thunder clapped outside the window. Castiel watched the rain pounding the glass. A lightning bolt flashed, and for a moment, Cas saw someone, silhouetted, sitting on his window sill. The figure flashed a grin as the lightning disappeared, and when another bolt hit, the figure was gone._

He woke up to a familiar voice. His eyes opened and he saw two figures - Sam Winchester reclining in a chair next to the window and Dean Winchester - his apparent husband right next to him, also sitting. "Son of a bitch, Cas," Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2: You Son of A Bitch

**Author's Note: As you can see, this is chapter 2 of Care to Elaborate. This chapter will focus mainly on Dean's point of view, finding out about the accident and his reaction to figuring out he's apparently married. :) I do not own Supernatural, Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer", or Loverboy's "Working for the Weekend." Or Coke, but that's pretty much a given. I am also not a doctor though I want to be, so I am sorry if I mess up something medical. :) There is a slight Sabriel mention, and it's quite a bit longer then Chapter 1. This will probably be the last update for a while. I've got band camp Tuesday-Thursday this week and Monday-Friday the next 2 weeks, but never fear, I will not abandon this story XD.**

Dean wasn't very worried about Cas.

The angel had been gone for long periods of time without visiting the brothers and Bobby if he was there, but he'd usually return for at least a few minutes. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he kinda missed the Angel of Thursday.

It was the news one morning that finally alerted the brothers where their friend was.

Sam was in the kitchen, attempting not to burn the toast, while Dean was flopped over the couch with the remote, flicking through the channels. With a groan, he declared there was nothing on and settled on the news. His face was pressed into the couch pillow, and he was half-heartedly listening. Sam yelped, having burnt his finger on the toaster. He stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking on his burnt finger.

Dean, barely listening to the news, caught a bit of a story.

_ "Roughly a month ago, a man was struck by a truck in a New York street and was put into a coma. The man - clothed in dress shoes, pants, and a trenchcoat -"_

Trenchcoat.

Dean rolled off the couch, jumped up, and grabbed for the remote, punching the volume up button.

"Sammy, get in here!" he yelled as the woman continued the story. "Cas is on the news!" Sam - still sucking on his burnt finger - appeared in the living room. "What?"

"This guy got hit by a truck, says he was wearing a trenchcoat."

Sam's eyes immediately flickered to the television.

"You think it was-" "Sh! Listen!"

"The man had no identification on him of any kind except a cell phone which had no messages, calls, or contacts."

"That definatly sounds like Cas," Sam said. "Shut up and listen," Dean instructed.

The news story switched from the female news reporter to clearly cellphone shot footage. A figure clad in – yes – a trenchcoat and black dress shoes running across a New York crosswalk. An orange blob which Dean figured was a hand signaling walk blinked behind the man.

Then out of nowhere, a truck barreled down the road towards the trenchcoated man. The man who the brothers were pretty sure was Cas at this point didn't see it until it was too late. The truck smashed into the tallish figure, throwing him across the street. The truck barreled over Cas, running over him. The only reason he wasn't killed was his body was positioned so that the truck only ran over his right ankle with a wheel.

The footage ended and flipped back to news reporter, but Dean couldn't get the image of an unconscious Cas lying crumpled in the road, and the truck running over him.

More footage flickered on the screen of a clearly unconscious Castiel clad in a white hospital gown lying on a bed.

The woman reappeared on the screen continued speaking about the mysterious man. _"The man has woken from his coma and has identified himself as Castiel Winchester."_ Dean and Sam immediately met each other's eyes. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean slapped one of his hands over his younger brother's mouth. "Listen!" Both pairs of eyes were back on the television.

_"Mr. Castiel Winchester also revealed to the nurse that he was married to-"_

Confused expressions appeared on the brothers' faces as they listened to the report. Dean's hand dropped from Sam's mouth. Cas wasn't married.

_"another man-"_

Dean was Castiel's boyfriend, but Cas wasn't married.

_"called Dean Winchester."_

Hardly anything surprised Dean. He'd seen a lot. He'd done a lot. But one thing he'd never expected to hear was his best friend/boyfriend saying they were married. But that was unexpected. Very unexpected.

Sam once again looked at Dean. They were both strangely silent, processing this piece of news. Their best friend and Dean's boyfriend – a fallen Angel of the Lord – had just said he was married to Dean.

Dean reached out and silenced Sam by pressing a finger against his mouth in the generally accepted, universal, 'shut up' symbol. No one spoke again. They simply watched.

_"If you are or know Mr. Winchester's husband or brother-in-law Sam Winchester, please contact the Spring Valley Hospital in New York about him."_

The story switched to a car crash somewhere else in New York and Dean slowly bent over and dropped on the couch. Sam sat next to him. Dean put his head into his hands and for a while, neither of them spoke.

Until Dean's cellphone on the table in front of them starting vibrating. "Carry On Wayward Son" playing through the silence of the house except for news on the television.

_Carry on my wayward son._

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you –_

The song was cut off as Dean reached forward and answered it, pulling it up to his ear. "Yeah?" Some naïve part of him hoped it was Cas, but the other part knew it wasn't. Sam and Bobby did not need to know Dean's thoughts on the Angel, and what they did and went when he wasn't around.

_"You never told me you idjits went and got hitched and now he's gone and gotten himself ran over."_

Bobby.

"You saw the news story too?" Dean punched a button, setting the phone on speaker, dodging denying Cas' lie. Sam noticed that. Dean balanced the phone on his knee.

_"Of course I saw it."_

"Yeah, well, so did we," came Sam's voice beside Dean.

_"He didn't call you?"_

"Nope," Dean said, leaning back on the couch, his phone sliding down his leg.

_"You'd think he gets run over and he'd call…. I've gotta go, w-"_

The phone abruptly clicked off and once again, neither of the brothers moved for a solid two minutes. "I'm calling him," Dean decided, picking up his phone again. He pushed down number 4 – Sam was 2, Bobby was 3, and Cas' various cellphones were alternately 4 – and brought the phone to his ear, standing up and walking away from the couch towards the kitchen, his elbows on the table. Sam watched him.

When someone finally picked up, they didn't speak. There was just a slight click alerting Dean to someone actually having picked up.

"Where the hell are you, man?" His voice was angry – not too angry. Just a bit.

Cas' rough voice replied shortly. _"At a hospital."_

"You ok?" Dean asked.

_"No."_ The silence stretched on as Dean waited for Cas to explain.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean said finally, his pool of patience quickly growing shallow.

Castiel gave no signs that he planned to continue speaking. Dean sighed.

"Son of a – Cas, just give the phone to whoever's in the room with you."

There was a few seconds of quiet and shuffling until someone else picked up the mobile.

_"Hello?"_

"Who the hell is this?"

_"This is Margaret Jones. Are you by any chance Dean Winchester, Castiel Winchester's husband?"_

Dean sighed again, admitting to Cas' lie. But Sam – who had coincidentaly snuck up on Dean – recognized the look on his face. "Yes. That's the name he told you?"

_"Yes, that's what he told us is name was. And he told us that he had no other family except his husband and his brother-in-law."_

"Where exactly is he? Spring Valley Hospital?"

_ "Spring Valley Hospital."_

"New York, yeah?"

_"Yes, New York."_

"What exactly happened?"

_"He was hit by a drunk driver."_

Somehow Dean thought the incident was more…. supernatural…. then a simple case of a drunk driver. "What's wrong with him?"

_"He was in a coma for a month and two weeks, broken right arm, left leg, snapped ribs…."_ The nurse listed off injures that were inflicted on his husband. Why the hell had Cas said that? That particular lie was just going to make things really awkward.

"Tell him…." Dean paused. "Tell him I said 'you son of a bitch Castiel, I'll be there tomorrow.' "

He hung up and slammed the phone on the table. Sam was right beside him, and appeared to have just materialized like their favorite Angel of the Lord. "So what's wrong him?" Sam asked. Dean jumped probably a foot in the air. "Sam," he said testily. "You've been hanging around Cas too much."

"He gave me some tips on sneaking up on you. It did help you were completely distracted…. So what's wrong with him?"

"A lot of stuff," he sighed. "Get your stuff Sammy, we're leaving as soon as you're done." Sam nodded briefly and slipped across the room quietly, crossing into his own. Dean did the same, his mind buzzing as he gathered the usual – clothes, demon-killing knife, toothbrush, salt, extra clothes for Cas, rechecking the knife….You know, the ushe.

Dean really didn't want to think about Cas right now, so as soon as he and Sam were in the Impala, ready to go, he turned the radio on with his right hand and twisted the volume key up.

The end of Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer" came from the radio, and for that Dean took a moment to thank Cas' dad. The song reminded him to much of the Angel.

Another song played a few seconds after, and Dean once again hit the volume. "Jesus, Dean, turn the radio down!" Sam complained as "Working for the Weekend" blared, and he turned the radio down just a bit.

Dean hummed the verse quietly to himself as the song played.

_"Everyone's watchin' to see what you will do._

_Everyone's lookin' at you, oh._

_ Everyone's wonderin' will you come out tonight._

_Everyone's tryin' to get it right, get it right."_

The first bars of the chorus played and Dean sang to it as they started on the road towards New York.

"Everybody's workin' for the weekend.

Everybody wants a new romance.

Everybody's goin' off the deep end.

Everybody needs a second chance, oh."

Dean looked over at Sam and grinned. "Come on, Sammy," he said. "You know you want to."

"No, no Dean, I really don't," Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean said again, punching Sam's shoulder. Verse two played in the background of their argument.

When the chorus came back on, Sam finally relented and the brothers started singing loudly.

"EVERYBODY'S WORKING FOR THE WEEKEND.

EVERYBODY WANTS A NEW ROMANCE, HEY YEAH.

EVERYBODY'S GOIN' OFF THE DEEP END.

EVERYBODY NEEDS A SECOND CHANCE, OH."

Sam leaned over laughing. Dean's voice cracked off and he started giggling too.

The pair couldn't even finished the song, they were laughing to hard.

The music kept his mind off of Cas, but the closer they got to New York, the more worried he became. Sam could see it on his face and hear it in his voice when he spoke, which wasn't to often. They pulled up at a fast food place somewhere along the road.

"Two number 6s, one with everything and one with mayo and lettuce, coke with both," Dean order. Sam's eyes roamed over the menu, and an item caught his eye. "Pie, Dean, pie," Sam whispered, smacking Dean's shoulder with his hand. "They have pie." A song played quietly on the radio; Dean had turned the radio almost all the way down. "And an apple pie." How had he not seen pie?

Dean pushed 15 dollars at cashier through the window and the lady handed him the food, which he passed on to Sam except the bag containing his chicken sandwich and the pie, which rested in the middle of the car, his right arm resting on it. He was really distracted and didn't even notice when the woman behind the window was flirting with him. He pulled the Impala into a parking space and sat with his right hand on the keys for a moment, not moving. Then he turned them and pulled them out. He got out of the car, his pie with his coke balanaced on the lid of the plastic box in one hand and his bagged sandwich and fries in the other. He closed the door with his elbow and walked around the the front of the car. Still distracted, he sat on the hood of the Impala, his food beside him. Sam sat on the hood beside him. Neither of the pair spoke. They just ate.

For five minutes, there was just the sound of the brothers eating. Dean was thinking. He was thinking about Cas and his accident and how worried he was about the angel and the angel's lie. The apple pie in its plastic container was resting on the hood in between Sam and Dean. Dean was distracted, thinking, and eating his fries so Sam thought it was safe to go in and try and nick the pie. Slowly and quietly, Sam reached out his hands for it. He was less then an inch away from stealing his prize when Dean lashed out, grabbing Sam's wrist and freeing his pie. He grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it towards him, wrapping his arms around it. "My pie," Dean said, watching Sam. Sam rubbed his wrist and frowned. He should've known it was hopeless to attempt to steal Dean's pie.

Dean laughed and smiled at Sam. "Fine. You can have a piece. One piece, Sam." Dean opened the plastic pie box and with a plastic knife inside the box, cut a small piece for his brother. He jerked his head to Sam, and he held out his flattened paper bag. With the knife and one fork from the box, Dean transfered the small piece to Sam's bag before cutting himself one - a considerably larger piece - and setting the plastic box on the other side of him.

The brothers were back on the road shortly after the pie incident. There was two piece left in the container which was in the back seat of the Impala. Dean turned the volume back up.

The next day, as promised, the pair arrived in New York. They'd stopped for gas and to use the bathroom at the gas station twice during the night, and took shifts driving. When Dean was driving, Sam was curled up in the passengers' side asleep, and when Sam was driving, Dean was asleep. He dreamed, and Sam knew it, because he woke up crying out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-" and stopping abruptly when he realized that whatever he'd dreamed about wasn't real. He talked a bit in his sleep, Sam noticed. What he dreamt about Sam didn't have the heart to ask. They just switched places and kept driving.

About 8 in the morning, the boys tiredly slumped into a grocery store, picking up a couple muffins and a jug of milk for breakfast. While purchasing their items, Dean inquired about how to get to Spring Valley hospital.

"Family member?" the older man inquired as he scanned the box of chocolate chip muffins after giving Dean directions. "Thanks for the directions. Oh and yeah," Dean said distractedly. "Sam, put it down," he said towards his brother, and Sam dropped the key chain he was playing with. "Going to see my…." He yawned. "My husband." Sam froze from where he was going to pick up something else. That was the first time Dean had admitted to Dean's lie without first having been prompted by someone else asking.

Dean didn't seem to realize what he'd said as he just accepted the bag of the milk and the muffins. "Come on, Sam," he said, heading back to the Impala and climbing into the driver's seat. What they didn't notice was the woman behind them in line's green eyes turning solid black.

Sam slid into his own seat. "You said Cas was your husband," he finally said.

Dean didn't say anything to acknowledge Sam's statement. He just unpacked the bag and handed Sam two plastic-wrapped muffins. "Do not – I swear – get crumbs in my car," Dean said, not looking up at Sam as he carefully unwrapped his own muffin. He stuffed the plastic wrapper back into the bag and carefully removed the muffin wrapper, which followed the plastic wrap.

Dean never looked up, but he felt Sam's eyes on him.

After their brief breakfast in the Impala, Dean turned the key and started driving again as the engine rumbled to life. "I got directions from that guy to the hospital," Dean finally said.

"I'd have to guess that big building right…. there would have to be it," Dean said again after a while. The plastic grocery bag was in Sam's hand as the got out of the car, Dean carefully locking the doors behind them and shoving the keys in his pocket, the almost-empty pie box under his arm and the bag with Cas' extra stuff on his right arm. "No, it's the other huge building in New York that says 'Spring Valley Hospital' on it," Sam said sarcasticly, walking towards a trash can and shoving the bag in it. "Hey, I don't need your sass, mister," Dean said, pointing at Sam with his right hand, acting like a scolding mother. A slight smile was across his face. Sam laughed, and Dean shortly around.

Dean walked around the car and met up with his little brother and ruffled his hair, like a big brother would. Sam ducked and swatted at Dean, laughing and fixing his hair back. It was times like these when the brothers got to be kids.

They entered the hospital. It wasn't that crowded for a Saturday, Dean decided. "Aliases?" Sam whispered to his brother. "I think my husband has already decided that for us," Dean murmured back, slightly cross. "You said he was your-" Sam stated again in a slightly louder voice before Dean subtly kicked him on the ankle. They'd walked to the front desk.

"Yeah, uh, we're here to see Castiel Winchester," Dean said to the woman at the desk. The woman looked him and Sam up and down once before typing in some things at a computer. "You're the husband and the brother-in-law then?" she asked suspiciously. "Uh, yeah, yeah, that's us," Sam answered. "Room 66," she said. "First floor."

Dean turned and walked towards the room, Sam thanking the lady before catching up to his brother. "Am I reading too much into this whole thing?" Sam whispered. "66, Dean. Cas getting hit in the first place-" "Shut it." Dean turned and faced his brother, pushing Cas' extra bag into his hands at the same time. "Sammy, I don't doubt you. Knowing our luck there's some – some physic, invisible, really mad demon out for my husband's now-mortal blood, but you might want to hold off on the demon talk until we're somewhere people won't think we're nuts."

Sam nodded, taking the handle of Cas' duffle bag. They walked down the hallways together, Sam seeming to be the only one actually there. Dean was incredibly distracted.

"Dean, if that's 30 that way, 60 is higher and would be to the right."

"Dean, right is this way."

"Dean, there's someone standing there."

"Dean, that's-"

Sam's somehow incredibly out-of-it older brother had – with Sam's guidance – found Castiel's room. The number 66 was right beside the solid door. Dean's hand was shaking slightly, Sam realized, when he reached out to take the door handle.

When Dean finally opened the door, Castiel was revealed. Dean stood in the doorway, his pie under his left arm. He scanned the man he was supposedly married to. He looked absolutely horrible. He was bruised what seemed to be all over, his right arm was in a sling, his left leg – the broken one – was in a cast. His right ankle wasn't healed, and from the injury he'd sustained Dean wasn't sure it ever would. He looked pretty crappy though.

Dean didn't really know how he ended up at Cas' bedside. It didn't remember walking towards him. He was just…. there. He had slipped his pie onto the table beside his bed and his right hand stretched out towards him. He needed a haircut. Gently, Dean brushed Cas' hair from his forehead. He leaned down slowly and pressed a kiss to his husband's forehead. The gesture was pretty adorable, and Dean didn't know that his brother was watching.

It wasn't like Sam hadn't seen them kiss before. He had. He'd walked into Dean's room to ask him something to see the pair going at it on Dean's bed. Completly nakes. Whatever he'd been to ask had immediately fled his mind at that sight which he could have gone his entire life without seeing. He'd been mentally scarred forever at that. The gesture was just so sweet and so not something Dean would normally do that Sam smiled slightly. He stood slightly outside the door, giving Dean a few moments. His brother straightened up and watched Cas' almost motionless body except for his chest moving slightly up and down. Dean's right hand then gently rested on Cas' heart. It rested there for about half a minute before Dean drew his hand back in. He crossed around the bed and dropped into a chair next to Cas' bed.

Sam crossed the room, finally entering. He sat in a chair and shoved Cas' bag under it with his right foot. He glanced at the sleeping Cas and immediately curled up in the chair he was sitting in. It took a minute for him to get comfortable, but once he did, with a last look at Castiel, he fell asleep.

Dean didn't sleep. He sat awake, scrunched in the chair in a slightly uncomfortable position so he wouldn't fall asleep. His eyes watched Cas' sleeping form for a while. A long while he just watched the sleeping Cas. He was the only one awake in the room. About 2 hours into Dean's silent vigil – he occasionally watched the television – a nurse entered the room. His gaze flickered upward to the nurse, finding her name tag. It read Margaret Jones, the nurse he had spoken too. Dean didn't speak, allowing the woman to speak first.

Normally Dean would speak first, demand to know what was wrong, but his voice had left him and he simply watched her work on his sort-of husband. The woman seemed to figure he was Dean Winchester, so she didn't speak to him either, except one thing she said right before she left. "He should…. He's going to be fine," she said before leaving the room.

Dean awoke a few hours later. The first thing his saw was Castiel. He seemed to have woken up while Dean and Sam were asleep. His blue eyes blinked. It was the first time he'd seen Cas in months. "Hey," he said. His voice was slightly hoarse.

"Hey." Cas said, his voice worse than Dean's, which was quite predictable.

"You ok?" Dean asked, his eyes on Cas'.

A small smile appeared on Cas' face and he replied. "No."

Dean smiled slightly too. He stood up, stretching, before grabbed his chair by the back and dragging it over towards Cas. He adjusted the chair and dropped into it, hooking his right leg on the chair leg.

Cas was actually thinking hard. Dean was clearly worried about him, but how to cheer him up? Dean sometimes used cheesy pick-up lines on Cas, so possibly something along those lines would work?

"A…. A kiss might help," he said, trying – and failing – to not look hopeful. Dean laughed. "No." Castiel put on his puppy dog face, which he'd been actually taught from a little girl he'd met at the park with Dean. "Fine," Dean said, frowning slightly and jokingly. Cas' face immediately fell. "You're…. frowning," he said, concern in his voice. "Did I…. did I say something…. Wrong?" he asked.

Dean laughed. "No, Cas, I was joking."

"Oh," Castiel said, his head still turned towards Dean.

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel's. His arms immediately went around the fallen angel as they kissed.

"AH!" Someone cried out behind them. It was probably Sam. It was Sam. Sam fell out of his chair, smacking his head on the arm rest. He stood up, rubbing his head. "Jesus, guys!" he yelled. Dean pulled away from the kiss, pulling his arms back in and pecking Cas on the forehead before dropping back into his own chair. At Sam's mad, slightly disturbed – when you walked in on your brother and his angel boyfriend as many times as Sam seemed to have, this wasn't the weirdest thing he'd walked in on, but it didn't get any less weird or disturbing – look, Dean started laughing harder, and Cas even laughed a bit.

"Laugh all you want, but how would you guys feel if you woke up to me making out with Gabriel _ right in front of you_?" He crossed his arms and sat down awkwardly. Dean laughed once more pointedly in Sam's direction before catching the look on his face. He leaned forward suddenly, his eyes on Sam's face, his hands on his knees. "You haven't made out with the Trickster while I was passed out, have you?"

"I may or may not have," said Sam grumpily, not meeting Dean's eyes. A sly grin appeared on his older brother's face, while Cas looked mildly confused like he normally did, which for him was just a stoney face with a very slight mask of confusion.

"Oh, you've got the hots for an archangel!" he said, pointing at Sam and laughing. "No, I – no I don't," he stammered defensively, shifting so he wasn't facing Dean.

Finally Dean's laughter died down and Sam voiced a question. "When are we getting out of this joint?"

"I dunno…." Dean said. "This place gives me the creeps. I don't know why, but I just feel…." He shuddered once to emphasize his point. "I want to leave as soon as possible. Let's go tonight."

"I'm good with that," Sam agreed.

"What about you, Cas?" Dean asked, facing Castiel. "Wanna book ASAP?"

"I do not know what that means," he said. "But I would like to leave soon."

"ASAP, my dear, means as soon as possible," said Dean with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh." Cas paused a moment before speaking again. "I would like to leave ASAP, then."

Dean laughed.

"Okay Cas, are you sure you can do this?" the older brother asked. He was detaching the painkillers from the angel's body. Dean slipped the tube from Castiel's arm. "I can do this, Dean," Cas responded. Dean leaned down and the angel put an arm around Dean's shoulders. Dean did the same to Cas and with a bit of help from Dean, he swung his legs over side of the hospital bed. Only his left leg – the broken, almost-healed one touched the ground. "His clothes are in the bathroom," Sam said, reappearing from the bathroom. "Let's get this show on the road." Sam moved out of the doorway and over to Cas. Sam was on his right, and together, the two brothers supported the angel into the bathroom. "I'm – I'm just gonna – wait out here," Sam said, scratching his neck and looking down at his feet. He left the bathroom.

Dean helped get Cas out of the hospital gown and into his normal clothes – trenchcoat included. A few minutes later, Dean called out. "Sam?" Sam stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, his hand hesitating on the knob. "Sam, hurry it up, Cas isn't naked or anything," Dean's voice came. Sam twisted the knob and entered the bathroom. A fully clothed Cas – except for the shoes – was sitting on the toilet. Dean was crouched beside him, an elbow on Castiel's thigh.

Dean tossed Cas' bag containing only his shoes at Sam, and he caught in. "Shove that in yours. And don't forget that last piece of pie." Earlier in the day, Dean had, in his words, 'generously gifted' one of the last pieces of pie to Castiel. Sam left the bathroom and did as his older brother had told him. "And while you're at it, get Cas' morphine!" Before shoving Cas' bag into Dean's, Sam slipped the morphine into it like Dean had asked.

He reappeared moments later. He tossed Dean's bag back to him and slung his own over his shoulder. Dean stood up and helped Castiel up. Each had an arm over each other's shoulders. Sam thought it was quite cute. "I'm totally sending this to Bobby," he said, quickly snapping the picture and darting around the door before Dean could smack the phone out of his hand. Which a few clicks and a drag of his thumb, he sent the picture with the text – _We're heading out of the hospital now, Cas is okayish._

He slipped his phone in his pocket and rejoined Castiel and a disapproving Dean. "Sam," he warned. Sam simply grinned. He opened the door before standing beside it. He gestured grandly to the open door. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam as they passed. Sam closed the door behind him, following the pair out.

About halfway out of the darkened hospital, Cas slipped. The floor had just been cleaned and it was a bit slick to begin with so his left foot – his right one barely touched the ground. It hurt him to walk or put any weight on it. Dean – with one arm around him – tried to keep him from falling, but he couldn't. Cas' bad ankle hit the ground and without so much a cry of pain, he was unconscious. "Sam!" Dean hoarsely whispered, dropping to his knees beside Cas. They need to get out of here. How could he get an unconscious Castiel out, though? A stretcher? A gurney? He looked around quickly and didn't see anything. Sam – their scout, basically – appeared and dropped down next to Dean. "What happened?" he whispered back. "Slipped. His bad ankle hit the ground."

"Well, how'll we get him out? Stretcher?"

"That's what I was thinking, but I don't see one and it's too bulky." Dean stopped. "Dean?" Sam whispered, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean, are you -" "I've got him, Sam," Dean said, slightly irritably. "Go on ahead and do your job, I'll get him." Slightly disbelieving, Sam stood up and walked around the corner quietly.

Dean slowly and carefully slipped his arm under the unconscious angel. When he was in the right position, he tightened his grip on Cas and stood up, staggering slightly under Cas' dead weight. He stumbled after Sam. He didn't know how long he could hold Cas, so they need to hurry. A hoarse whisper came from the darkness. "Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah," said Dean, slightly strained. "I've got Cas. Get the door open."

Sam looked up from where he had stopped picking the lock upon hearing something. Whatever he expected to see, Dean carrying an unconscious Castiel was not it. It looked quiet adorable, frankly, his older brother – who was shorter than him – with his arms wrapped around a man with a sling on one arm, a cast on one leg, and just generally bruises everywhere. The expression on Dean's face wasn't just strain of carrying a full-grown man, it was love. A normal person wouldn't have caught it, but Sam knew his brother. He really loved Cas.

He was jolted back to his senses, and finished picking the lock. He threw the door open and held it open with his foot. Dean stumbled past him and Sam followed.

"Door door door," Dean said when they drew near the Impala in the parking lot. "Keys are in – my pocket." Only slightly awkwardly, Sam reached into his brother's pocket and retrieved the keys. He pushed them in, unlocking the door. He threw it open and unlocked the back door. Dean leaned over and deposited Cas in the seat. He nudged his leg in before closing the door again. Dean crossed around the car, and Sam was about to take the passengers' side when Dean spoke. "Sam. You…." He swallowed, as if it pained him slightly to say this. "You can drive. I gotta…. watch Cas," Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets and not meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam stared at him. "O…. Okay…." Sam – a 'who-is-this-this-is-not-my-brother' look on his face – opened the driver's side door. He got in the car and turned the engine on as Dan slipped into the car behind him. He snapped his seat belt in, and then glanced at Cas.

Cas wasn't moving, so the tiny bit of him, those 'protective boyfriend' bits, made him reach for Castiel's arm. He pressed his fingers to the wrist he had and left them there for a few seconds. He got a pulse and gently released Cas' arm. As Sam started driving, Dean decided he wanted to get comfortable, which he couldn't do with Cas in the position he was.

After about 2 straight minutes of adjusting, Dean finally got where he was comfortable. He was tilted slightly to the right, Cas' head in his lap, slid slightly down in the seat. He moved his arms, adjusting them so he was completely comfortable. One of his arms was around Cas and the other around the back of the seat. "Good. This is – this is comfortable," Dean decided. Sam laughed slightly. At a stoplight, he twisted around to catch sight of his brother and his boyfriend. He smiled and laughed once before facing forward again and continuing to drive.

A few hours later at another stoplight, Sam turned around. It was about one in the morning now, so there weren't many cars out. He wasn't that tired, actually. He could probably drive until morning. He turned around to see the two men asleep. Cas' head was in Dean's lap and Dean was curled up in his one seat, kinda laying on Cas. The sight made him smile. They looked so peaceful sleeping in the back to the Impala on each other. He had to repress the urge to take another picture, which – hey they were at a stoplight and come on – he ultimately failed at, which had did. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and was about to turn around and continue to drive when Dean woke up. "Sam?" he said blearily.

Sam's eyes found Dean's face.

"You really love him, don't you?"


End file.
